Rules
In-RP Rules * No powerplaying, godmodding, etc. You will be given two warnings before being kicked if this is to occur. * Do not injure or kill another person's OC without permission. * No sexual roleplay. Take it to the DMs. Kissing, flirting, anything PG is allowed. * Violent roleplay, however, is allowed- just make sure to alert users that you're going to be using a lot of gore. * There's no OC limit, but please make sure you're keeping your characters active. * Keep OOC chat in #lobby and please do not use emojis or shortened text in RP. * Roleplays should be written in a story-styled way, not with barriers. OORP Rules * Swearing is allowed. Slurs are not. * Keep religion and politics in the #debate channel or don't talk about it at all. * Do not use art that you do not have permission or credits for. The only art allowed is art that you've made/bought yourself, art from the Wiki, or book art. * Try to keep the server drama-free. * NSFW content is not allowed whatsoever and will result in a ban. * If you've been asked to stop doing something, stop. * No bullying, harassment, etc. Just be respectful, it's that simple. OC Creation Rules * You may not request high ranks unless given permission. This includes princesses, princes, king, animus, etc. which will be chosen throughout roleplay unless already present. The only way royalty can be achieved is through dragonet adopts or marriage. To have ranks such as head healer or general, you must have permission from an admin. * You can only have a hybrid OC if you have permission from an admin. If you do have permission to join as a hybrid, their abilities must be balanced out. For example, if your hybrid OC is a mix between a SandWing and a RainWing, they shouldn't have both venomous spit or a tail barb, or color-changing scales. Think of hybrids from the books: Sunny doesn't have a tail barb nor mind-reading or future-seeing. ** Hybrids are currently closed. * Characters and their traits must be balanced out. Your OC who is a "narcissistic and vain child of two nobles that was abused and orphaned" will not be allowed. Personality development through roleplay is preferred. * Traditional Pyrrhia (i.e. for the SandWings, desert-related, Egyptian, mythological, or for the SeaWings, sea-related, translated, mythological or Latin names) names will only be accepted. * Your OC must have realistic Pyrrhian abilities. Unrealistic, non-canon powers won't be allowed. Keep your OC as close to canon as possible. Wiki Rules * Do not create a page unless your OC has been accepted on the Discord server and you have been involved in at least one roleplay. * The only swears allowed are piss, damn, and hell, however abbreviated swears are allowed. * Do not create new categories. * You are not allowed to edit anyone else's page unless you are adding categories or fixing a title. * Mini-modding is not allowed. Pointing out stolen art, breaking of rules, etc. is not mini-modding, but threatening to ban or speaking for staff does count as mini-modding. * Be polite and respectful! Harassment and bullying are not tolerated here, nor is homophobia or discrimination. * Chain mail is!! not!! allowed!! * Do not beg for staff positions. This will most likely decrease your chances of getting the position. Category:Information